Survivor: Princeton vs Seattle
by h3llfrz
Summary: Please note that I only write pre new team. House, Wilson and the team are coming back from a Japanese convention when diaster strikes leaving them stranded on a deserted island with the docs of Seattle Grace. What will happen? House/Cameron
1. Cripples First, Ducklings Second

**Author's Note: So here is the first chapter of a two chapter preview of something I thought up. My other fan fictions are still unfinished so remember this is only a preview of what's to come. I hope you all enjoy it and gimme loads and loads of wonderful reviews********. ****Do worry I will get around to finishing it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine though I wished it was. That would be awesome.**

**Chapter 1**

**Cripples First, Ducklings Second…**

"Stop…, Stop…, House would you quit it already!" complained Dr. Robert Chase.

"Stop what wombat?" House asked innocently.

"Uuh… that…, stooop iiit!" Chase groaned.

"Oh, you mean this?" House asked repeating the action.

"Yeees…," the younger man groaned, "Cameron make him stop hitting me with the slinky."

Allison Cameron leaned over and snatched the toy away from her boss.

House groaned, "Hey that's mine," he complained.

"Not if you're going to hit people with it in their heads," Cameron told House before looking back down to her laptop.

"People?" House said in disbelief, "what people? The only thing I'm doing with it is hitting the wombat," he added.

"Believe it or not House, Chase is a person, "Cameron told him looking up from her computer screen.

"Really!" House exclaimed feigning surprise, "does that mean you and Foreman are people too?" he asked.

Cameron nodded, "Yes House, what did you think we were?" she asked humoring him.

"Ducklings of course," he told her as if it was only natural.

"Right House," she said shaking her head, "because we are always following you around pee pee cluck cluck."

"Aah…, but Cameron," House said leaning close to her forcing her to face him, "I said ducklings, not baby chicks."

Wilson chuckled from where he was seated across from the pair of doctors.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you two were an old married couple," he joked.

"What makes you think we aren't" House asked his friend.

Wilson's jaw dropped.

"Flight 469UK is now boarding at Gate 13!" an announcement came over the intercom.

"That's us!" House said jumping up with more grace than any cripple should have, "cripples first, ducklings second," he added pulling Cameron (who had just finished putting away her laptop) to her feet and limping towards the gate before Wilson could get a word in.

"Did you hear that?" Wilson asked Foreman who was still sitting beside him, "What do you think that's about?"

Foreman shrugged and headed off in the direction House and Cameron had gone.

Chase got up to follow, but Wilson beat him to it, "Hey Dr. Wilson," he said pushing pass the man, "you heard House, he said cripples first and ducklings second, means you're last since you're neither."

Wilson shook his head and followed behind the younger man.


	2. Don't Panic

**Author's Note: Well here is chapter 2 of my two chapter preview. Hope you enjoy it, send me lots of reviews and stay tune for further updates.**

**Chapter 2**

**Don't Panic**

"No...! Hell No!" Foreman exclaimed when he saw where he was to sit, "Not Again!" he was place right next to House for the third time on their trip and worse, he had the window seat while House was in the aisle seat.

"Great, sit on down dawg," House. Who was already seated, said.

"What did I ever do to these people?" Foreman asked looking up to the ceiling.

House looked at Foreman innocently, "What… don't you like me?" he asked.

Foreman turned to see Wilson enter the aircraft, "Wilson switch with me pleeease," he begged, "he is after all **your** friend."

"Sorry Foreman," Wilson said heading to his assigned seat a row from them, "but I've travelled with House before so…, thanks but no thanks."

"Chase?" Foreman questioned his coworker who had taken his seat on the other side of the aisle.

Chase started laughing, "Yes mate," he said, "of course I'll switch with you, because you know I gone and turned completely mental."

Cameron giggled at that and Foreman eyed her dangerously.

"What's so funny?" Foreman asked her, "Why don't you sit with him?"

"Okay," Cameron said getting up to pass Chase.

Chase grabbed her arm as she passed him, "I'll miss you Allison," he said pulling her down to place a kiss on her cheek, "but don't worry I'll give a smashing eulogy at your funeral."

Cameron laughed at that, "Thanks Robbie," she said turning to leave, "I think…" she added.

"Hey, no fair!" House protested, "I wanted to torture the black one."

"Okay…Sorry," Cameron said, "I'll switch back with him, only I thought you might want some lobby art company as a change," she added as she made to leave.

House grabbed her by the arm to stop her, "Okay I'll annoy you instead," he said smirking.

Cameron smiled sheepishly at him and sat down beside him.

It was a small aeroplane seating only around forty passengers, though there was not so many passengers, so it was loaded and in the air in record time.

After the aeroplane was cruising and the fasten your seat belt sign was deactivated, House rose the arm rest separating his and Cameron's seat and threw a blanket over both their legs.

Cameron looked at him, questioning his motives.

"What?" he asked her, "can't a guy be nice without being suspected of treason?"

"Yep!" Cameron answered, "but not if that guy is you."

House chuckled and leaned in close to her ear, "You should be suspicious," he whispered, "I don't give a damn if you're warm, I just wanted to do this unobserved."

Cameron felt his hand on her thigh and it slowly travelled up towards her abdomen, she inhaled sharply.

House smirked and leaned back in his seat leaving his left hand to roam the lower part of her body.

They were in the air for about 35 minutes now and Cameron was on the edge of her seat. House couldn't help but grin, he was currently tracing small circles on her lower back and even though he was trying to be discrete Cameron was not helping the matter, not that he cared.

Suddenly the aeroplane jerked and an announcement came over the intercom from the pilot to fasten their seat belts.

The plane jerked three more times and even House was getting worried now.

House had been on a lot of flights in his lifetime and these jerks did not feel like any turbulence he had ever felt before.

He felt Cameron squeeze his hand.

"Don't panic," he whispered to her.

"The plane jerked again and Cameron squeezed his hand harder.

Somewhere in the back of the plane someone screamed and this caused Cameron to squeeze even harder. It was hard to keep from panicking in a situation like this.

"Cameron, don't panic," House repeated turning to look at her.

Her eyes were wide beyond belief and she was sweating profoundly.

House started to reassure her, but then the plane started to plunge.

There was more screaming and House felt a gush of air and the pressure increased. He turned to see what was happening and was surprised to witness the back half of the plane being pulled off and went spinning in a different direction.

A flash of House's pass flew in front of his eyes moments before what was left of the plane jerked and a blast of pain followed by darkness surrounded House.

That was when Cameron really did panic.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seemed a little farfetched and please no one steal my story line before I even have a chance to finish it. I'm not House so I have emotions and I'll probably cry if you do.**


	3. Am I Dead?

Author's Note: Ok so I had some difficulties getting hold of a computer

**Author's Note:**** Ok so I had some difficulties getting hold of a computer. Both of the computers that I have broke down, within two days of each other. How crazy is that. Well now I can finally add new chapters and I hope you all like this and keep giving me reviews :-D. Oh yes I should mention that this is pre-Sloan, pre-Burke's disappearance but after Addison's arrival.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters from House or Grey's Anatomy.**

**Chapter 3**

**Am I Dead?**

"House...House!..." he could hear someone calling out his name, that and the sound of water.

After several seconds House finally recognised the voice to be Wilson. He wanted to answer his friend but couldn't so he groaned. Next thing he knew he was spitting out salt water. He sat up and looked around noticing that he had been lying on sand and Wilson, Foreman, Cameron, Chase and some strangers were looking down at him.

House cleared his throat and addressed Wilson, "Am I dead?" he asked his friend with a raspy voice.

Wilson and his team started laughing while the others watched him awkwardly.

"Unfortunately you aren't," Wilson said offering his friend an arm, "but that's Chase's fault, he was stupid enough to save your sorry ass after I told him you would be no great lost," he joked.

"Ha, ha, haa!" House said, "That time you almost had me."

House looked over at Chase and nodded, Chase who had worked for him long enough knew that a nod was the closest to thanks he was ever going to get.

"Foreman saved your cane," Cameron told House handing him the said item.

"Great," House said, "who saved my vicodin?"

Chase, Cameron, Wilson and Foreman looked at each other.

"You tell him," Chase said to Cameron.

"Me?... Why?" Cameron protested.

"Just do it," Wilson said giving her a nudge.

"Okay," she said with a groan, "uum? House about your vicodin," she paused, "the back end of the plane sort of broke off and landed ...uum... somewhere else and," she paused yet again, "the luggage kind of fell out.

"Fell out where? House asked not completely believing his ears.

"We don't exactly know," Foreman told him.

House groaned and smacked Chase on the leg with his cane.

"Ouch!" Chase screamed, "What the hell was that for?"

"That's for not letting me die Wombat," House said in frustration.

"I found this," one of the other people finally said holding out House's backpack.

"Who are you?" House asked grabbing his backpack.

"O...O'Malley Sir, Ge...George O'Malley," the man said stuttering.

House snarled at him and the younger man immediately backed away.

"Do you have any vicodin in there? "Cameron wanted to know.

"Of course," House said rummaging through the bag, "enough to last at least a few days," he added pulling out a plastic bag containing three or four full containers of vicodin and one container with about five pills in it.

"Right House," Cameron said a little peeved, "that definitely can last a few days, if you keep taking them like you are eating candy."

"Aah," House said giving her a little pout, "is the little girlie upset that the big bad boss man didn't offer her any?" he snided.

At the Cameron smacked Chase on the arm.

"Ouch!" he screamed, "what is this? Smack the Aussie day?" he grumbled.

"No..., but it is for saving the life of that ass," Cameron answered him.

"Ouch," House said feigning hurt, "and here I thought you liked me."

Cameron resorted to the childish act of sticking her tongue out at him.

"You know as happy as I am about your little reunion, we are stranded God knows where, the pilot could be dead for all we know and we need some sort of plan if we are to survive," said a tall black man finally speaking up.

"Okay...seriously," House said, "who are you and who said you could talk?"

"I am Preston Burke," the man said, "and who are you to determine who talks and who doesn't?"

"I am God," House proclaimed lowering his voice and deepening it.

"Wait...," Wilson said, "I thought I was God."

"Yeah," House answered, "but you're Jewish," he smirked, "and all the girls already think I'm a God, just ask Cameron," he added.

Cameron blushed when all eyes were focused on her.

"What?" she said, "he got it wrong. House I said you were a dog not a God."

"Ohh," House said, "now that sounds more like me."

The duckling and Wilson all laughed while the other just stared at them. After the laughter had calmed down Wilson began to make the introductions.

"I'm James Wilson," he offered, "God is Gregory House and they are Eric Foreman, Robert Chase and Allison Cameron," he said pointing to each of the doctors.

Another male from the other group, who was yet to introduce himself, spoke up.

"You've already met Burke and O'Malley," he said, "I'm Derek Shepard and these are Alex Karev, Isobel Stevens, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang and Miranda Bailey," he said pointing to the respective person.

"You're all doctors and interns from Seattle right?" Cameron asked.

"Aah...yes," Shepard said, "how did you know?"

"I heard someone at the conference mention Neurosurgeon from Seattle named Derek Shepard," she answered with a blush.

"Did you like what you heard?" Shepard asked flirtatiously.

Cameron giggled and House fumed, he was not liking this Shepard guy much and to make it worse they were stuck together on what seemed to be an island for only God knows how long. Good thing he didn't believe in God.

A few feet away Meredith Grey was thinking the same think about Cameron.

**Author's Note:**** Sooo, what did you all think about this chapter? Don't be shy please, please, please review.**


	4. My Way or the High Way

**Author's Note: Okay so I do not really like this season of House. I mean there are episodes that I like but overall the season hasn't got me hooked. I mean the last four seasons I made sure that I was home in time to watch the episodes but this season I've been like oh I can always watch the reruns on USA. How awful is that? Well I lost interest in writing fanfics for House but hey I have a few more chapters. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I said it already, I don't own House or Grey's Anatomy because if I did House would be going the way I want it to I would have written out Izzy from season one. Rotflol.**

**Chapter 4**

**My Way or the High Way**

"Enough chit chat," House said loudly cutting their conversation short, "How am I supposed to survive?" he asked addressing Wilson and his team.

"House, don't you mean how are **we** supposed to survive?" Wilson asked his friend.

"Actually," House said thoughtfully, "**noooo** 'cause I really don't care about any of you."

Chase, Cameron and Foreman began to mumble amongst themselves.

"Well he is House." Chase said with a sigh, "I deserve the plague for saving his life."

Foreman laughed, "Yeah but Cameron would have had a bitch fit if you hadn't saved him,' he said.

"True," Cameron added with a smile.

"Come on ducklings," House said from behind them, "daddy needs you to take care of him."

The three fellows groaned and turned to face their boss and his friend.

"Okay, so here it is," House said, "Foreman you scout the area for somewhere to make camp, Chase you search the area for anything we can salvage from the crash, Wilson you're on fresh water duty and I'm just going to sit on that rock over there and wait for you guys to report back to me."

"Wait! What about me?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, you get the most important job," House said matter-of-factly, "you get to carry my bag over there to that rock where I'll be sitting."

Cameron considered this for a second then shrugged, "Sounds good to me," she said with a smile.

"Oh and take whoever you want from that sorry bunch with you men," House said addressing Wilson, Foreman and Chase who nodded in affirmative.

"Wait a second," Burke gave out, "Why exactly do we have to follow you?" he asked House.

"Well let's see," House said thoughtfully tapping his finger against his chin, "I have a plan and people who are smart enough to follow said plan while…uum…let's see…oh yes, you have a bunch of girls and pretty boys and all you've done so far his stand over there and stare like a bunch of morons."

"Who are you calling a girl and a moron?" Bailey asked getting angry.

"Uuh…I don't know…you!" House said with a smirk, he was really enjoying this.

Bailey was fuming but she said nothing more as she could see that none of the others were about to take charge and she sure as hell hadn't a clue what to do in the situation.

"Ok, so since I don't know you people and I don't like any of you, you guys take second…no wait…third place next to my team and Wilson and if you want to survive you better know that it's my way or the high way," he told the Seattle group.

They looked at him questioningly but said nothing.

"Besides," he continued, "my father was a Marine and he took me camping with him all the time, claimed it was character building," he said making air quotes when he said the word camping.

The Seattle group stared at him disdainfully but said nothing. House returned to ignoring their presence and walked over to his rock to take a seat with Cameron right behind him.

"Hurry up people," he called out to the others, "we are losing daylight."

"Okay," Burke said walking up to House, "let's see how your way goes for now."

"Ooh goodie!" House said feigning excitement, "I'm the big boss man."

Cameron chuckled from his side on the rock.

After that the search parties were chosen. Foreman took Karev and Grey with him to search for a camp site, Wilson took Stevens, O'Malley and Burke with him and Chase took the other three.

"What do you know," House said to Cameron as they watched the others walk away, "I'm actually good at being the big boss man."

Cameron giggled and House liked the sound of it.

"What do you know," she replied, "I'm actually good at being lobby art."

House chuckled and the fell into a comfortable silence as they waited for the others to return from their scouting, with Cameron adding small random comments every now and again to prevent the area from being too quiet.

**Author's Note: Okay so that's chapter four. Hope you liked it. Please review and I'll try to update again soon.**


	5. Bad News for PPTH

**Author's Note: NEW CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 5**

**Bad News for PPTH**

Lisa Cuddy was in her office slaving over some paper work, sometimes it sucked to be the Dean of Medicine…actually…most times it sucked to be the Dean.

Now the phone was ringing none stop and her idiot assistant was nowhere in sight.

Cuddy groaned and reached for the phone which was buried under piles of files, forms and loose papers she was currently trying to sort out. She couldn't wait for Wilson, House and the others to return from that conference. At least then Wilson and House, or more likely Cameron, could handle the paper work for their own departments.

"Hello," she answered exhaustion sounding in her voice.

She paused and listened to the voice on the other end of the line. It was the Head Nurse at the Nurse's station in the Lobby.

"Okay, send them over to my office," Cuddy told the woman before hanging up.

She tried to clean up or at least straighten up her desk a bit. There were FBI agents coming to her office and it was making her nervous to wonder what FBI agents could possibly want with her.

There was a knock on her office door and she got up to unlock the door. There was a man and a woman standing on the opposite side of the door.

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy?" the man asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm Special Agent Murray," the man said offering her his hand to shake which Cuddy accepted.

"And I'm Special Agent Hawkins," the woman said also shaking Cuddy's hand.

Cuddy moved away from the doorway to allow them to enter, "Please take a seat," she offered before moving to reclaim her seat behind her desk.

"So how may I help you?" she asked sitting forward in her seat.

"We understand that a few of your employees were on a flight from Japan to the UK," Hawkins said.

"Oh…yes!" Cuddy said, surprised to hear the mention of her doctors, "two department heads and three diagnostics fellows."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Hawkins continued, "but there was a complication with the flight and air control lost all contact with the plane."

Cuddy's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was a moment of silence as the two agents waited for her response.

'What exactly are you trying to tell me?" Cuddy asked after finally regaining her voice.

"The plane your doctors were traveling on might have crash landed somewhere off of Asia, we do not know for sure but the plane has gone completely of grind," Murray told her, "we don't know where the plane is or if there is even any survivors."

Cuddy's mind began to race, she couldn't help but think about all the things that could befall her employees.

"Dr. Cuddy? Are you alright?" Murray asked softly.

"Uum…yes…sure," Cuddy said feeling a bit disoriented.

"That's good, because we would really like it if you could inform their families while we try to locate any signs of them," Hawkins added.

Cuddy nodded absentmindedly, she was use to giving bad news but never anything like this.

"There is something else," Hawkins added causing Cuddy to expect the worst, "we have contacted the hospitals that the other doctors work for and unfortunately none of their doctors have any experience in situations like this," Hawkins paused, "do you know if any of your employees have any experience in dealing with survival situations?"

"No…I…I don't think so," Cuddy said getting nervous, "but Dr. House, the head of Diagnostic Medicine here, his father was in the military…uum…Marines I think."

"I don't know if that will be of any help to them if they are stranded somewhere but at least it's something," Murray said as they stood to leave.

"Well, there is something else," Cuddy said stopping them from taking their leave.

"Yes?" Hawkins asked wondering what the hell could be wrong now.

"Well…you see…Dr. House," she sighed, "well he is a class A ass who doesn't work well in team situations and well…" the two agents watched her waiting for her to finish, "…well he is a miserable cripple who suffers from chronic pain."

Hawkins and Murray groaned.

"If he's such an ass, then why do you employ him?" Hawkins asked.

"To be honest," Cuddy said with a sigh, "that ass is the best doctor I've ever met," she told them.

"We'll be in contact if we get any information," Murray told her before they left.

Cuddy sat at her desk for several minutes after the FBI agents were gone. Finally she picked the phone from her desk. She was about to do the hardest thing in her life, which was call the families of some of the best doctors at her hospital to let them know that their loved ones might be dead or stranded somewhere off of Asia.

**Author's Note: Okay what do you think? Please review!**


	6. They Had to Do It

**Author's Note: Finally a new chapter. I don't really like House any more so I guess I lost my muse.**

**Chapter 6**

**They Had to Do It**

It was starting to get dark and now the only ones who had not returned to the beach were Foreman, Karev and Grey. The others were starting to get a bit agitated but House was busy playing with his trusty slinky.

"Where are they?" Stevens kept asking while pacing back and forth on a small patch of sand.

House was really beginning to get annoyed by her but before he was able to do anything about it Foreman appeared on the other side of the beach and hurried over to them with Grey and Karev right behind him.

"We found a place to set up camp," Foreman announced to everyone, "it's in a clearing just off the beach over there," he said pointing in the direction they had just seen him come from.

House and Chase started to laugh and only continued to laugh harder when everyone started to look at them confused.

"Wow! I definitely screwed this one wrong up when I gave out orders," House told everyone, "I should have sent Chase to look for a place to camp and Foreman to salvage from the crash."

"Hey!" both Foreman and Chase protested at the same time."

"What's wrong with the stuff I brought back?" Chase asked.

"Nothing," House said, "just thought that the thief might have been better at finding stuff and the bushman better at scouting for a camp place.

"I grew up in Melbourne and I'm white," Chase protested.

House scratched his head, "Really?" he asked, "I didn't know that was in England."

"I'm Australian not British," Chase groaned in annoyance.

"Is there a difference?" House asked feigning ignorance.

Chase was just about to reply when Burke cut him off.

"Enough," he said, "am I the only one who remembers that we are stuck with no food or shelter only God knows where?"

"All you people do is bicker and act like a bunch of kids," Bailey added, "you people need to act like the grown ass people that you are and quit wasting our time."

There was a murmur of agreement among the Seattle doctors but then they quickly went silent when House glared at them.

"Dude you haven't even seen the spot we found and you're complaining," Karev gave out, "but to be honest we don't need you or your help so we are more than happy to camp out there if you don't want to."

House laughed, hard. "Fine," he told said smirking, "go ahead then and use it," he told them, "but don't expect anything from us."

House could see that Cameron disapproved but held his ground.

Shepherd seemed as if he was about to protest but seeing that the others had made up their minds he followed them as they grabbed a few blankets and headed off to their clearing with Karev and Grey in the lead.

House, Cameron, Wilson, Foreman and Chase watched as the Seattle group disappeared across the beach and in to the forest.

"Idiots!" House said as they disappeared.

"Why's the clearing such a bad idea?" Cameron asked no one in particular.

"Chase wanna take this one?" House said.

"We are in a strange place and we have no idea what the wildlife out there is like. A clearing in the bush would just leave us way to vulnerable to any wild animals out there." Chase explained.

"Aah and you claim you aren't a bushman," House said, "the little wombat makes me so proud," he gushed.

Chase ignored him.

"So were the hell are we suppose to sleep?" Foreman asked.

"It's getting dark so the three of you," House said pointing to Wilson, Foreman and Chase, "should go find something to make a fire with. In the morning we can think up a survival plan."

The three men nodded and set off in search of dry wood and trash to make a fire for the night.

In just a matter of minutes before it was completely dark, luckily Chase had recovered some luggage and one of the three bags had two lighters in it. Before long they had a camp fire set up and they all huddled around it trying to keep warm for the rest of the night, all wondering what would happen next.

*****PvsS*****

_Meanwhile_…

The group from Seattle were at their clear and suddenly they began to realize something. None of them knew what to do. Everyone started to look to the two Attendings for answers.

"Don't look at me," Derek shepherd said when the younger doctors turned to him, "I grew up in New York."

They all sighed and looked to Burke for answers. He only shrugged. Bailey and Shepherd were already beginning to regret sticking with their group.

"Maybe we should try to make a fire," George O'Malley suggested.

Everyone agreed and so they split into two groups to search for fire wood.

It was dark now and everyone was still searching for fire wood.

"Do you think we should have stayed with those other people?" Isobel Stevens asked Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey and George O'Malley.

"Burke and Bailey are probably right," Meredith said, "That guy House is crazy. Maybe we're better off without them."

"I don't know," Derek said, "House is known to be a jerk but people trust him. His people stayed, maybe he knows what he's doing."

"Or maybe be would get us killed," George added, "at least with Burke as our leader we can trust him. House seems like if he found a way out of here he would ditch us and only take Dr. Cameron with him."

They all agree. "That guy has it bad for her," Izzy said, "did you see how he reacted when Derek was talking to her."

After that was said they all returned to silence as they continued their search.

It became obvious, after a couple of hours, that they were probably too city for their own good because they were now back at their campsite with a very pathetic collection for fire wood.

"I don't think this can burn," Burke said holding up a branch with a few very green leaves attached to it.

"I know those won't burn," Derek said rubbing his temples.

They all looked around at the branches and leaves which were collected. There was a disappointingly low amount of material among them that could be burnt and it was already way too dark to risk searching for more.

"I guess we have to make do without a fire tonight," Bailey said breaking the deep silence which had surrounded them, "I'm going to sleep and someone, I don't know who but one of you people better come up with a plan by morning."

With that she grabbed a blanket and claimed a spot in the center of the clearing to go to sleep. The others sighed and followed suit, resigning themselves to huddling together until morning.

**Author's Note: Ok what do you think. Please Read and Review. Maybe I'll get my muse back ******


	7. Hunger Strikes

**Author's Note: New chapter! Yeah! I'm getting back into this, well maybe not as much as I would like to but it's a start.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own House or Grey's Anatomy.**

**Chapter 7**

**Hunger Strikes**

_Princeton Group:_

House rose with the sun and not because it was shining directly into his face but because his leg was killing him. He groaned and reached for his bag of pills. He only took one and that took all his will power but House didn't know how long they would be stuck so he had to limit his vicodin usage. What he did know though was that less vicodin wouldn't do much for the constant pain in his leg or for his attitude.

House laid still until he felt the vicodin kick in just enough to take the edge off the pain, then he looked at his friend and his subordinates.

Chase had his right leg flung across Foreman who was lying by his right said and Cameron who was by Chase's left side was tucked comfortably in his embrace as they slept.

House felt a stab of jealousy and even though he knew for a fact that it was jealousy he was feeling he decided to blame it on hunger. He hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before.

He turned to his other side to see Wilson curled up in a ball with his back turned to him and so House decided to have a little fun. He started to poke Wilson in the back between two vertebrae with his finger.

Wilson woke with a start after one particularly sharp jab and looked around to see what had poked him, only to see a grinning House looking back at him.

"House?" he asked sleepily, "What the hell was that for?"

"The fire is out," House told him.

"So?" Wilson asked getting really annoyed. He was having a really good dream about them not being stranded before House had woken him up.

"It's early and I'm cold and hungry," House told him.

"And how is that my problem again?" Wilson wanted to know.

"Don't you remember?" House asked pouting, "You promised mom you'd take care of me."

Wilson knew House wouldn't leave him alone so he decide to just get the fire going again and be done with it. He groaned and rolled over in order to stand up and by the time he had the fire going again the others were up.

They all gather around the fire for several minutes trying to wake up properly before they could come up with any sort of survival plan. It was hard work waking up as they had all gotten too use to waking up with coffee.

"We need to find something to eat," Chase said rubbing his stomach.

Cameron and Foreman laughed at the look on Chase's face.

"As mush as I'd like to mock the wombat," House said cutting off their laughter, "he's right."

"I think there should be edible fruit growing around somewhere." Chase said.

"Yeah," House agreed, "we should be able to find something to eat if we look around."

"Like what?" Wilson asked, "Coconuts?"

House hit him across the leg with his cane, "Have you seen any coconut trees around?" he asked.

"No," Wilson groaned.

"Great," House said, "that means you and Chase can go look for food and scout the area some more," he told him, "and don't stray too far inland, it could be dangerous."

Chase groaned, "We'll see what we can find," he said getting up.

"Great!" House exclaimed, "Wombat go forage!" he told Chase, "but don't eat anything you find, bring it back here."

Both Wilson and Chase nodded and they headed off.

"Over your tracks with sand," House called after them and watched as they did just that.

After they were gone House turned to the remaining two, "Pick up the blankets and supplies," he told them, "we have to find a better campsite and I'm not leaving anything behind for those Seattle idiots."

Cameron and Foreman nodded and gathered the supplies. The supplies weren't hard to carry, House carried his backpack while Foreman carried the knife Chase had found, the lighters, a length of rope and the few medical supplies from the plane that had washed up, and Cameron carried the blankets.

House kicked sand over their fire and the three of them headed off in the direction Wilson had pointed to the spring he had found with House being sure not to leave tracks in the sand.

After getting to the spring which turned out to be a small river, they followed it somewhat awkwardly due to House's handicap down stream until they reached where the river met the sea. There they found what House described as the mother of all campsites.

"I might never want to go home," House told them.

There was a partially secluded cove were the waters met, the sea water there was calm and crystal clear, the trees on the shore were thick and tall but the were spaced apart and there was very little shrubbery among the trees, and at the far end of the cove to their left were large rock structures.

House thought it was a good place to set up camp as it allowed them seclusion without putting them in danger of surprise attacks from any possible predators and they might find a cave in the rock structures they might use for shelter incase of a storm.

With that in mind they started to remake their fire site with new twigs, branches and dry trash. After they had finished setting up their fire for later, House sent Foreman back up the river to wait for Wilson and Chase and bring them to their new campsite.

After Foreman had been gone for several minutes, Cameron got up from where she had been seated on a rock and began to undress.

House was so surprise he did a double take, "Uuh…Cameron…isn't it…uuh…a little early in the relationship to go all the way?" he asked almost stuttering.

Cameron laughed and finished undressing before turning to face him.

House gulped loudly and tried not to blink as his eyes automatically roamed over her nude form.

Cameron giggled at his reaction, "House, I'm hot and sweaty, and to top that off I've got sand in places sand should never be," she told him, "I'm just going to go for a little dip in the river.

House watched intently as she walked over to the river and lowered herself in, then he quickly undressed and limped over to join her.

This would have been perfect if Foreman, Wilson and Chase weren't going to come find them soon.

_Seattle Group:_

The Seattle doctors had also woken up bright and early, and also hungry. Actually some of them hadn't even fallen asleep for long the night before.

Burke and Shepherd paired off to go in search of food while Karev and O'Malley did the same. That left the four women to search for better material to make a fire.

Burke and Shepherd went deeper into the bush while Karev and O'Malley decided to head back towards the beach.

"Can't wait to see how they coped last night," Karev said as soon as they had left their camp.

George didn't reply so they walked in silence, not really certain what they should be looking for. They reached the beach and was a little surprised to see the beach completely vacant.

The two men walked across the beach and up to "House's" rock from the day before and saw the remains of a fire.

"Great," Karev said, "they had a fire. Maybe I should have stayed with them."

"Maybe we should carry these back to our camp," O'Malley said pointing to the remains of the other group's fire.

"Yeah," Karev agreed, "but after we find something to eat," he said rubbing his stomach.

With that the two men headed off along the beach to find, believe it or not, coconuts. They must have watched one too many movies about being stranded on a deserted island, because even though there wasn't a coconut tree in sight they were still looking for coconuts.

Somewhere off the beach, Foreman was leaning against a tree smirking as he watched the two men.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review?**


End file.
